doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
HUD things and more
HUD (everyone can edit it) Health Meter = shows the health bar of anyone you're attacking. Cooldown Bar = shows the cooldown of your weapon. Chat = To communicate with other players. Achievements (everyone can edit it) Main Archievements Starting up = Play the game. Lucky emerald! = Collect a emerald. Emerald finder = Collect emerald 5 times. Sinking a ship = Destroy a ship. Big ship takedown = Destroy a level 75 ship. Pearl Taker = Destroy Black Pearl. Ghost Ship Fallen Down = Destroy Dutchman. Bye Chocolate! = Destroy MS Chocolate. I-Xploded = Destroy IX Plode. Rammer Ship Down = Destroy MG Masterov. Not today, SS Doblons! = Destroy SS Doblons. No More Santa Maria! = Destroy Santa Maria. Queen's Last Stand = Destroy Queen Anne. WTF????? = Encounter a invisible boss. PWNED! = Die once. Houston, we have a problem. = Die 5 times. Really? = Die 10 times. Suicide = Die by an island. Not bad = Get 10k. Oh my... = Get 50k. Damn son! = Get 100k. Well, well. What do we have here? = Encounter The King (This achievement will be removed if The King is fake/didn't exist.) Spoonatic Achievements Titan of the Midnight defeated = Destroy the Midnight Titan IMPOSSIBLE!!! = Destroy The 4th Phase of The Ultimate Conba Pigs of Clickbait = Destroy BALL PIG Im having errors = Destroy Windows XP and SS Windows Drinking Fanta = Destroy SS Fanta Fake Doblons = Destroy the Doblon Mimic Doblons with Cannons? = Encounter the Coke Doblon. Dude, what is the number for? = Encounter The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 This ship name is weird. = Encounter the Inventory Weird named Ship destroyed = Destroy the Inventory A Ship of Coke? = Encounter SS Coca Cola Avoid the Black ones! = Encounter SS Coke Alpha How did it Split? = Destroy a Protector Sounds like a Car = Encounter a Cartel Teaming Boss Destroyed = Destroy a Cartel Color switching ships? = Destroy the Purple Power Drinking Coke = Destroy COKE 84 Spinning Octo-Spoon? = Encounter the S P O O N Coke Champion = Destroy SS Coca Cola Coke Legend = Destroy SS Coke Alpha Fallen Star = Destroy Black Star Star of Darkness = Encounter Black Star I still don't know what the number was for but... = Defeat The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 Is it a Rock? Is it a Bird? = Encounter The Roc Is it a Fork? Is it a Ship? = Encounter Fork 92 Coldest Place ever... = Play in Ooze Mode Ship of uglyness = encounter pURPLE sHEP Hating on Toasters = Destroy pURPLE sHEP Glass Cannons are no worth against this! = Die from The Verdant Spoon. I killed it... and i died = Die From the Boss that you killed. Double Kill = Kill 2 Ships within 2 seconds. Triple Kill = Kill 3 Ships within 3 seconds. Is this supposed to be me? = encounter a Ship with the same Build as you. Harder than normal = Encounter an Infernal Ship This ain't Titan Files Mod. = Destroy an Island Turret O SHIT WADDUP = Use Unicycle Bullets Error = Use Windows Bullets What's wrong with setting stuff on Fire? = Use Fire Bullets Freezing Bullets = Use Arctic Bullets We ain't falling out of the World = Use Void Bullets Some type of Anti-Spoon Bullet = Use Harcadium Bullets Poisoning Bullets = Use Poisonous Bullets OMG It's a Ghast! = Use Ghastly Bullets The Freezing One = Use Ooze Bullets Better than Harcadium = Use Absence Bullets I AM DA WITHER = Use Wither Bullets ALLAHU AKBAR! BOOM!!! = Use Creeper Bullets This is no match for me! = Use Ultima Bullets Explosive Loyalists = Encounter a Spoon Loyalist Spoonatic Healers = Encounter a Spoon Priest Fast and Explosive = Encounter a Spoon Zealot Templar of Explosive Spoons = Encounter a Spoon Templar Forks Defunct = Destroy Fork 92 2rocky4u = Destroy The Roc The Spoonatic Explosion Master = Destroy the Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 More powerful than normal Fork 92 = Destroy Wither Fork 92 Charged Spoons, harder than normal = Destroy the Charged Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 Elite Creeper of Space Archievements Fear the Microwaves... = Encounter Nyallerastyta. Microwaves? Not scary anymore! = Defeat Nyallerastyta. iPhone Sprayers? = Encounter Yarairastya. iPhone Champignon = Defeat Yarairastya. Swordfighters but with Helicopters? = Encounter Kookunefikl. Enough of these Helicopters! = Defeat Kookunefikl. The real Bruh Moment. = Encounter SS Queen Selene. Dude! I just wanted to spectate! = Make SS Queen Selene disconnect you while you are spectating. Thanks for the better internet, bye! = Defeat SS Queen Selene. Extra Real Chosen One = Complete all the main achievements. Taking over the Spoons = Complete all the Spoonatic achivements. Really tough Space Creepers... and Brutal. = Complete all the Elite Creeper of Space achivements. Am i the last hope? = Do a last man standing. Umm... how did i die? "Divided by 0"? = Die to a Spoonatic Boss. Genocide Run = Destroy Doblon God. Am i freezing? = Reach 2000ms of latency. Oh, fiddlesticks. What now? = Collect 100 emeralds. Sidney's Champion = Get 1m. The Ultimate Legend = Get 10m. OMG!!! NO WAY!!! = Get 100m. Sidney's Real Champion = Get 1b. Sidney's True Champion = Get 10b. I did the Impossible... = Get 100b. Pepsi Achivements: No more Gatekeeping in the Abyss! = Defeat The Ultima Pepsi 4131. The Pepsi Ruler = Defeat Pepsilina. Tissue Achivements: Not really a Tissue... = Destroy a Tissue of any type. Flame Throwers but with Tissues? = Destroy a Tissue Thrower. It is dark... i guess. = Destroy an SS Dark Tissue. Yea... quite Powerful. = Destroy a Tissue of Power. Potty H as a Tissue? Wow... = Destroy a Tissue-H. Literally a Fidget Spinner as a Tissue = Destroy a Tissue Spinner. Brute Destroyer = Destroy an SS Tissue 95-X 4131. Ruler of the Club = Destroy every Boss of the Elite Tissue Club. Seems shy... = Encounter [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|''ɐuəɥʇ∀]]. Oh man... I really can't read your name... - Encounter ɐɔO uəənΌ. (a Variant of [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀]]) She is here! It's the real Savella! - Encounter ʌɐS uəənΌ. (a Variant of [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀]]) Why do we even have YouTubers here? - Encounter |əʇsɐԀ uəənΌ. (a Variant of [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀]]) Have you ever seen a Panda playing doblons? - Encounter ɐpuɐəԀ uəənΌ. (a Variant of [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀]]) This one can't live without Music... bruh. - Encounter əɔᴉ uəənΌ. (a Variant of [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀]]) Wow she really is no joke... despite her being shy at least... = Defeat [[Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀|ɐuəɥʇ∀'']].